


Black and White

by Lady_Cleo



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Movie Spoilers, Old Movies, She Done Him Wrong, but it's soooo good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kingston *is* sex, as far as Matt's concerned. but there once was a woman who could give her a run for her money.</p><p>*contains spoilers for 'She Done Him Wrong'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

It's been an **ungodly**  long day. Alex had disappeared after her last scene, and he'd broken his Sonic twice fiddling with it between takes. He's successfully evaded Kaz and Arthur, not wanting to be dragged out on a pub night just because  _they_ don't have a scene til 10. All he wants is a hot shower, something to eat and a good night's sleep. If he's lucky enough to have another Kingston dream, he'll consider himself downright blessed.

The key is in the lock of his flat door when he hears a delightful sound. Alex is singing in her flat, some sultry song he doesn't recognize about a guy who takes his time. Before he's conscious of moving, he's got an ear pressed to the door like he's willing his body to melt through it just to be closer to that noise. It swings open at the pressure- he supposes the latch hadn't quite caught- and he's treated to a minor assault on his senses.

Tantalizing aromas are wafting in from the kitchen, there's a warm brush of air on his slightly chilled skin, and Alex is still singing and doing a naughty... _wiggly_ dance. He thinks it's called a shimmy, and knows Lor would know, but right now his focus is wholly on the sway of her hips and the way her shoulders roll and how her fingers are threading into her golden spirals as she moves- totally unaware he's there and watching.

When she plants a foot to one side and does a sinuous rotation around that single point, she spots him standing slack-jawed in the doorway and jumps to a halt. "Matt!" she shrieks, one hand going to her heart.

"Your door was- I needed a shower but I heard you singing and your door popped open 'cause I was trying to listen- you sound _amazing_ by the way- and I could smell dinner and it's so  warm in here- my flat never gets this warm and-"

"Darling!" She gently cuts off his ramble and crosses the living room. "It's all right. You just startled me is all. What's up?"

It's distracting having her so close, and he tries to start a few sentences at the same time. "I- well- you... nothing. You're busy, and I'm," he breaks to sniff himself, "gamey and need a shower, so I'll just leave you to it." A hand on his bicep stops him. She's giving him a look, like she doesn't quite know what to do with him but she'd like to figure it out; he gets a terrified thrill every time she gives it.

"You can stay, you know. You probably need to eat, and I've made plenty so I'd have leftovers tomorrow. And," she leans in a few inches and gives a tentative sniff. "You smell fine to me."

His expression sends her into a giggle and she pulls him into the room with the reminder that she'd promised Craig Ferguson she'd sniff him sometime. She sobers as she heads into the kitchen, but gives him a little shove towards her hallway when he moves to join her. "Just go wash up while I check on dinner and we'll watch a movie."

The stew she'd set in the crockpot that morning, fresh biscuits, and glasses of cold milk make for a simple, filling meal, and Matt is content and raving about his second helping when the movie starts.

It's what she was planning to watch anyway, but she shows Matt “She Done Him Wrong” because he’s not much for classic films, and she wants to indoctrinate him. Mae West sashays around in a glittering array of diamonds, and he smiles when he recognizes the line about coming up and seeing her sometime. He smirks when she croons the song that had drawn him to Alex's door in the first place- though he tells Alex she did it better. She swats his shoulder with a giggle and tells him to shut up and pay attention.

At the end Cary Grant slips a ring on Mae's finger instead of taking her to jail. It’s an unusual proposal, since he’s been revealed to be a detective and the characters she’s been running with are all being hauled off to the slammer for the next few decades. But he says she’s _his_ prisoner and he’s gonna be her jailer for a long long time. When he replaces the gaudy ice on her fingers with a simple engagement ring, he simply says, “and you can start doing that stretch right now.”

The film concludes with a decidedly River-ish exchange: he wraps her in his arms and says, “You bad girl” in a voice full of promise and other emotions. She coos in reply that he’ll find out, and they kiss as the screen goes black. Matt is sitting in complete slack-jawed shock as the credits roll, and Alex finally nudges him with her shoulder to see if he’s coming back any time soon.

“Kingston that was…” She braces herself for a quiet slam- that it was boring or shocking or just not his cup of tea. But he finishes with an emboldening “BRILLIANT!” and she giggles, a bit taken aback. “River and the Doctor just time-traveled and ended up in that film. That last bit was just… and that line of hers- she was _purring!_ River always purrs the best lines, and that was a _great_ line.” She’s unprepared for him to swoop in and gather her into his arms, but she’s suddenly blinking at the nose an inch from her own, and the deep set hazel eyes currently capturing hers.

He draws a deep breath, and the action brings his chest flush against hers; she worries he’ll feel the way her heart is suddenly jackhammering against her ribs. “Oh Alex…” he breathes. “You bad _bad_ girl.” Even if it’s just pretend, even if it’s just a flirt, even if he’s just doing it because he liked the movie, Alex finds herself responding, and decides to go with it.

Her arms wind around his neck and she nuzzles her nose against his jawline before her lips find his ear. “Oh sweetie,” she promises, in her most River tone, “just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> watched "She Done Him Wrong" and couldn't stop playing the end. I figured if anyone to get Matt to sit through an old movie, it would be Alex.  
> p.s. the song Ms. West does in the film (that inspired my Ms. Kingston to sing and shimmy in her living room) is A Guy What Takes His Time. go give it a listen if you haven't already.


End file.
